Tubers
Overall "Who are the Tubers?" info Tubers are strange,robotic and almost close to rather machine-like cybernetic beings that which originally were created by Yotsuyama Group's biological science division, namely the Yotsuyama Bionics, as a way to take care and recycle all of the corpses inside the battlefield during the catasthropic Earth Rage tectonic event. They're artifical, reanimated beyond humanity and close to machine-like, uncannily robotic creature designed for both military and security purposes made completely out of SPlithium, once human and then evolved lifeforms. Named as such due to the fact they all have a tube shaped power cells located right inside their bodies which some presumed to be the corpse's brain that serves as their CPU. They were all made by its chief scientist of the aforementioned science division, Professor Terada as a way to take care and recycle all of the corpses inside the battlefield during the catasthropic Earth Rage tectonic event. .Their creation aswell as their development and their history is detailed in the [[YB Catalogue|Yotsuyama Bionics Catalogue]] which also can be found through the Tower. Tubers come in many several varieties: * Scratch Tuber * Hovering Tuber * Bullet Tuber * Bone Tuber * Reversal Tuber * Treasure Tuber Types of Tubers Each various models of Tubers always present unique challenges towards the player, as well as various difficulty levels, represented by an Mk- number above their names. Most types of Tubers can have a rare chance to drop a specific metal based on them. Here's are those strange, mechanical lifeforms that you can find through your journey in the Tower of Barbs. : '''Scratch Tuber''': Slow, human-sized Tuber who can be easily distinguished for their cage-like head that covers the "tube". These first model of Tuber you encounter in the early floors and on, possess a very long metal claws that they use to attack by slashing at you and capable of tracking nearby heat sources in the area. Scratch Tubers can deal a lot of damage when you get hit by their slashing metal claws, but they're generally easy to dodge due to their slow movement and attack speed. They also have lower health than any other models, so they're not much of a problem only if there is one. : "The weird-headed guys in the tower? Scratch Tubers. If they raise both hands, watch out, or it's gonna hurt. I've never been hit by that, mind. There's 5 different colors for each tuber type. If you see one different from normal, take care!" :* Chance to drop Scratch Metal. : '''Hovering Tuber''': Floats in the air by it's large rocket propulsion engine, which give them ability to reach higher area that you're in. possesses homing projectiles that they can shoot in a long distance and a strong "symbolic" drill shaped weapon. Slow like it's former cousin but deadly, the Hovering Tubers can execute a powerful downward drill stab attack and are capable of gore you away with it's drill if not deal enough, but sometimes they often can get stuck in the ground if they miss. They also can eject metal projectiles from it's drill at far away which can harm the Fighter if not noticeable. Dodge-roll out of harm's way then attack while they're vulnerable. : "Those flying dudes are Hovering Tubers. Stay back? They'll use their long-distance attack. Get close? They'll make sure of the drill. Their thrusting attack from the air is dangerous, but if you evade it, you'll get a counterattack chance." :* Chance to drop Hovering Metal. : '''Bullet Tuber''': Humanoid Tuber with extremely dangerous weaponry. They're basically the ranged sniper like Tuber you won't gonna mess out with it. From afar, Bullet Tubers will use a green laser to aim their machine gun and when the laser touch you, they gonna rain you down with lots of projectiles all over you; up close, they'll fire a deadly flamethrower that will burn you to crisps if not killed fast enough. They make little to no sound, meaning they can easily sneak up and take out a careless Fighter, making their attacks feel unpredictable if you don't know they really coming. They are also unable to jump to, making escape (if necessary) relatively easy. : "The ones with guns strapped to their waists are Bullet Tubers. They're real trigger-happy and like to test their flamethrowers if you get close. That said, a frontal attack's the way to go! Evade their bullets and use a close-range weapon." :* Chance to drop Bullet Metal. : '''Bone Tuber''': Fastest and the most annoying to deal Tuber from the model class lineup. Skinny, barely looks human and extremely faster than most enemies you encounter, Bone Tubers are tougher and can dash up close from far away almost instantly. They possess a quick spinning attack, a double slashing attack, and a strong rolling attack that will crush you if not careful. They're only vulnerable after attacking or when stunned/knocked out by a thrown mushroom by a Fighter, so bait and/or distract them through offensive shrooms quickly and then get rid of them away of sight. : "Those tricky dudes are Bone Tubers, the fastest of the bunch. They seem tough at first, but the trick is to knock 'em down. Since they take ages to get back up on those spindly legs of theirs, you've got the perfect counterattack chance!" :* Chance to drop Bone Metal : '''Reversal Tuber:''' Reversal Tubers (or Brutes) are a large, muscular, almost mecha-like Tuber that is covered in biomechanical armor-like platings that render them stronger than any other kind of Tuber. These close-quarter type of Tuber possess two bulky, powerful arms-like 'pressure of 12-tons stifler' and a shield. Moves slowly but turns quickly, and can punch or perform an earthquake AoE on radius. They have a high defence and high offense capabilities that were off the charts and were invincible when attacked in the front, meaning that these things are immune to any sort of damage when you attack it in the front! no, seriously. It is only vulnerable to damage dealt to the back so if they do turn around, then get behind at them and deal damage at their back faster before it turns! : "Reversal Tuber who has a huge body. The worst is that no damage passes from the front. Turn around behind and put a short range attack and prepare to avoid turning back. This is inevitable." :* Chance to drop Reversal Metal : '''Treasure Tuber:''' A secret Tuber who was riding a motorcycle-like bike of some sorts, they look a bit funny as the fact they appear to ride unicycle like a circus clown while throwing balls in the air but no. Treasure Tubers will flee when spotting the player. After receiving damage it will attempt to self-destruct by suicidally blowing up to pieces and metals; kill it quickly before it kills itself, then Press X to stomp it for a Gold Chest to earn your reward for killing them before it self-destruct. These Tubers are incredibly rare, very rare, i mention you know what. and can replace any other type of Tuber you encounter on a floor. When looking for Treasure Tubers, you may can repeatedly enter and leave a floor via an escalator for more chances at a regular Tuber being replaced. When you do (accidently) encounter them when exploring the floor, kill the quickly before it explodes to bits! Elite Tubers/Modifier